The Devil's Angel
by RubyRubisss5569
Summary: When a string of strange and mysterious murder and a rise of a new serial killer comes to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Will is put to the test and his limits to find this horrific killer. As Hannibal gets a new client as mysterious and dark, maybe even darker than the devil himself. Will William get to far and out of his mind, and who is this client that catches the Dr's curiosity.


**[Will's POV]**

I was called in by the FBI, meaning Jack, to come and look at a crime scene and do my 'thing'. As i arrived at a small park, where the crime scene was at. I approached Jack, he filled me in as we passed the yellow crime tape. My body shivered as we approached the horrific mangled body of a white male, late 30's, brown hair, ripped up denim jeans, grey hoodie and his shoes missing; his body was a sickening pale. The victims limbs where broken and twisted in many places, neck was twisted 360 degrees, eyes where burned out of his eye sockets, all was left was a darkness of an endless void. I didn't know where to begin, though i knew one thing for sure, a lot of hate and passion went into this. I examined the body more with the forensics team. Jack said that the victim was being chased and ran, losing his shoes in the processes, stopped then was killed.

"Hey i think i found something." Katz called out, everybody from the forensics team, me and Jack gathered around to see what Katz had found.

"see there, its faint, but its there. A hand print burned into the skin." She explained as she pointed on the pale cheek of the victim.

"Good work Katz. Take the body back to the lab, see if you can find anymore evidence that will help find the killer. After Will finishes his work." Jack ordered before turning to me.

"Do what you gotta do, report after your done." Jack said, placing his hand on top of my shoulder before stepping from the other side of the yellow tape. I slowly closed my eyes, erasing all the police, paramedics, people that was crowding the scene, and turning the day into night. I saw the man running for his life, his shoes off, but where were they? I appear, breaking and twisting his limbs before he notice me, he's yelling and crying, blood gushing out of his limbs. As i get farther into it, it gets more puzzling and i begin to question, who or what did this to this man. I must have seemed like i was finished cause Jack called me, he had a very disappointed look. I walked towards him as he finished his phone call.

"There's another body."

* * *

**[Hannibal's POV]**

****I was just finishing an appointment with a client that had multiple personality disorder. As i led her out my office and into the waiting room, in that room sat in a red wine, plush chair sat a beautiful young women. She had long, pitch black hair, fair skin, and these electric blue eyes. She wore thick, shadowy eye liner, deep blue tank top, dark denim skinny jeans, black cardigan with white stripes on the hem and sleeves, black belt with studs and red converse. When she looked up at me her naked pink lips formed a tight smile. She stood up and placed her hand out. Her hand was ice cold when we shook hands, I stepped to the side and let her in my office. usually when i get new clients they would stare in awe looking over my exquisite office. She walk straight towards the leather chairs that sat in the middle of the office, placed her bag at her feet and sat down. I took out a blank note book from my desk, I don't usually have a note book for a single client, but something about her was different, there was a hidden and darker story behind her electric blue eyes.

"I apologize, i don't know your name, on my scheduled it only says i have a new client."

"My name is Demitri, just Demitri."She said as i wrote her name on the top of the right corner of the first page, then the date. She had a voice like velvet, though it was slightly deep and husky, strangely it matched her.

"Well Demitri, lets start simple, how are you feeling?"

"Fine i guess." Demitri answered as she looked up at the small library on the higher level above us, avoiding eye contact.

"What made you decide you wanted to see a psychiatrist?" I asked softly and calmly, i was also genially curious why such a young women like her need or wanted psychiatric help.

"I didn't. My older brother decided i need help." She answered, with a hint of hate in her voice when she spoke about her brother.

"Why does your brother think you need help?"

"He and my other siblings are scared." There again, that hint of anger raised in her voice when she spoke of her brother and siblings

"Why do you think they're scared?"

"They're scared i'll become like Lu." She answered hesitantly. Her voice and expression softened when she spoke of this 'Lu.'

"who is this Lu?"

"Second oldest brother in the family." She answered.

"And Lu is short for?"

"Luke." The time passed quickly, and when the time came I led Demitri out of my office. We talked about the weather and other small talk. Though every time i brought up her family she would discreetly, hesitantly answer my questions or completely deflect them all together. I was going to inform her family that nothing was mentally was wrong with her, but before she left, that hint of darkness reappeared in her intense blue eyes, a darkness that pulled me in. I wanted to see and know more about that hidden darkness.

* * *

**[Will's POV]**

I was entering the building Hannibal's office was, I entered and head towards the his office I was so out of it I bumped into some one. The person dropped a couple of books and papers. I immediately got down on the ground and started collecting the papers.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." I looked up to the person of that beautiful voice, she had long black hair, fair skin, and these electric blue eyes. In a long, long time i looked someone in the eye, and something about her eyes made me feel safe. Though she was the one to break eye contact and shuffled her papers and books into her bag.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I answered handing her stuff back to her when we where both standing up.

"Well that makes two." She said straightening her self and swung her bag onto her back.

"Demitri, you can call me Demi for short." She held her hand out as she introduced herself. I took her small hand into mine, her hand was ice cold.

"Will." I introduced myself.

"Sorry but i'm in a hurry, though it was very nice meeting you Will." Demi said before walking out of the building and into the outside street. I too continued my previous action, and i knew i was late for my appointment with Hannibal.

* * *

**A/N:** _HELLO MY FELLOW WRITERS! Its been a long time since I've been on , though here i am! Do comment and if my spelling or grammar is wrong do tell and i hope you like my new work. I will add further chapters, and if your wondering why I rated it M, its for later chapters that are soon to come. READ IT, COMMENT, LOVE IT!_


End file.
